Dreams Long Gone
by Yuna'sAngel
Summary: Rikku looks out every night at the ocean. Thinking of things that play on her mind, like where's Yuna and why is everything so calm?
1. Past Memories

An orange glow flooded Kilika Port, Rikku sighed as she gazed at the sunset. She often sat by the window, sometimes for hours. Although life was calm and quiet Rikku couldn't help wondering, wondering where her cousin was and if they would ever journey together again.

"Are you alright," Gippal, her boyfriend, called from the kitchen.

"Yeah I was just… thinking." Sighing she walked through to Gippal and hugged him. He cuddled her back, muffling the sound of her sobbing.

"Where is she? I haven't seen her for so long. What if something's happened to her?" she cried.

"She's fine, she's probably just distracted," he said trying to comfort her. She walked away from him, through the house to their room. Underneath the bed she found a box and in it a picture. Yuna was smiling holding a blonde hair boys hand, Tidus. He had been taken away from them five years ago; Rikku was so scared that another of her friends would be lost.

Later that night Rikku and Gippal walked down the beach hand in hand, until Gippal stopped. Taking Rikku's other hand he knelt down.

"Rikku will you marry me?" She squealed with happiness, beaming she nodded. They sat listening to the waves arm in arm for hours not disturbed until…

"Rikku, Rikku come in do you read me?" the transmitter buzzed. Her brother sounded panicky.

"Brother? You won't believe it Gippal and me are getting married."

"That's great Rikku but there's more important things going on. The Guado have come back from hiding. There's an army bigger than any in Spira with summoners to. Yuna went to speak to the leader two weeks ago and hasn't returned have you heard from her?"

"No!"

"You've got to board the airship tonight. We will find her."


	2. Unspeakable Findings

"Rikku don't go anything could happen," Gippal pleaded as Rikku boarded the ship. Dropping her luggage on the floor she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I just have to find her but I love you and I'll see you soon." She waved and left. Gippal was left watching the ship steadily get further away, fearing the worst. What if she never came back?

"Let's get this mission underway," Rikku called dumping her luggage. "The sooner we find Yuna the better!"

"Right on!" Brother agreed. Taking her seat and fiddling with the control panel Rikku sighed and gazed out at the sky.

"We'll find you Yuna."

Days flew by as the search party travelled over Spira none of them giving up hope. It wasn't until a week later that finally an old Al-bhed machina located Yuna's whereabouts.

"LAND!" Rikku cried running to the main doors. "We're here Yuna just a few more minutes." Sunlight seared through the ship as the doors flew open and Rikku found herself looking at Zanarkand. The exact spot where her and her friends had once stood. Where they had once threw aside all their hopes, all their dreams, all their beliefs.

"Which way?" she asked and Brother pointed to the west where a towering pile of rubble mounted up. Sliding down the banks of rubble Rikku skidded to a halt as she reached the mountain of ruins. Spotting an entrance she crept in. Her footsteps echoed as she walked down a pitch black, sloping passage, wondering what she would find at the end. She didn't have to wait long.

Soon enough she found a small enclosure lit by a single candle. Shadows danced around the walls in an eerie way. A tall golden door stood out from the grey dullness. Rikku heaved it open to reveal another enclosure similar to the last but in this one there was something that haunted Rikku for the rest of her life. Lying on the floor, clothes in rags, face pale and lifeless, in a pool of blood was the dead body of her cousin Yuna…

**_Author Note: Don't think this is the end there's more to come, a lot more. Hope you're enjoying this!_ **


	3. Give me Time

_**Author Note: O.k. here's some more of the story. I'm kind of making this up as I go along so I hope it's alright. So I've killed of Yuna (never thought I'd do that) and now … well read on. **_

The journey back, silence, no one dared to talk. Glancing over at Rikku from time to time, no one knew what to say. What could they say? Just anything to break the silence. Rikku herself was staring down at her hands, not moving, not making a sound. She couldn't believe that her cousin's dead body was in the same airship as her, that she had to break the news to everyone in Spira and then the funeral. What Rikku couldn't accept was that Yuna had done so many dangerous things and never had been harmed. All her life she had done good deeds for Spira and now she had been murdered. But, she thought to herself, every other time Yuna had done these dangerous things her friends had been there to help her out. Why hadn't she been there for her cousin? Maybe she could have stopped this from happening but now it was too late.

"Rikku," Brother said softly sitting besides her. "We should go to Luca and tell Spira what has happened. They should know."

Sighing Rikku stood up, avoiding anyone's eye contact, she paced around the control room. "No," she replied finally. "Not yet. I need to accept it myself before everyone knows. Just give me a day or so please, if everyone knows it will all be too real." Brother nodded and walked away.

Later that night when they arrived back at Kilika, everything became more difficult to bear. Everyone questioned the whereabouts of Yuna but Rikku only told Gippal. He had tried to comfort her though she couldn't stand it. Only she knew how she felt. Yuna was the closest family she had ever had they had been through so much together.

Sitting on the beach at the exact spot where Gippal had proposed to her Rikku tried to get her head round things. Rage burned inside her though. Twenty two was way too young to die and how could anyone kill the woman who had sacrificed so much for Spira. Reaching inside her pocket, she pulled out five grenades and threw them at the ocean. Like fireworks they exploded disturbing the peace.

"YOU WAIT!" she screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU! Whoever killed her I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do." She went to throw another grenade but someone was holding her wrist. She turned round to Gippal was staring at her.

"You've got to stop this Rikku you can't help what happened."

"Yes I can it was my fault. I'll kill all Guado for Yuna."


	4. Secret Promise

Days flew like minutes but it couldn't wait any longer, Spira had to know. Standing in front of hundreds of people in Luca Stadium Rikku felt extremely sick.

"People of Spira, I bring terrible news for you all. This news will be hard for us all to accept but we must accept it otherwise we could find ourselves in unfair, horrid situations. The great, high summoner Lady Yuna has been murdered. We do not know when, why or who. We do know that she went to speak to the Guado who have been spotted in the ruins of Zanarkand, training an army. We are now all at threat and war will soon break out. We owe it to Yuna to fight. Any one who can fight should and we will prepare ourselves. We fight soon!"

Let the war begin Rikku thought to herself as wandered down the streets of Luca. People were sobbing and mourning everywhere. No one paid much attention to Rikku accept Gippal who was sprinting through the streets after her.

"Rikku," he yelled. "What is with you? You can't just go and declare war like that. Until there is a real threat we do not fight do you understand? You can't give the commands anyway."

"You don't understand, not me. We owe it to Yuna!"

"Yuna wouldn't want us to fight. Brother is now having to explain to the people that we are not yet at war."

"So what would Yuna want then?"

"She would want us to be happy Rikku. So let's try and put this behind us. Let's plan this wedding and try to be happier." Rikku nodded and took Gippal's hand what an idiot she had been. It wasn't Spira's fault, it was hers she thought and she would put it right. As her and Gippal walked through the streets she secretly promised herself that when the wedding was over she herself would search and punish her cousin's murderer.

_**Author Note: Hi everyone! Cheery story this isn't it? Rikku's mad Yuna's dead what should I have happen next I wonder. I'll think about it tonight and write some more tomorrow. Hope you're enjoying this and don't forget to review.**_


End file.
